Downfall Of The Damned
by DollOfHellsing
Summary: "To protect but NEVER interfere" A rule of thumb for all guardian angels. "Never disrupt their flow of life, only aid when needed" Thorns job was simple; keep Ciel safe. And with the help of a certain black clad butler, this was cake. But what happens when a demon and an angel begin to connect? And ancient powers are released? Will fates shatter? M for later lemons and gore. SebxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Downfall Of The Damned I**

**Hey everyone! I thought I would try my hand at some stories again. Have not done this in a LONG time so this should be a treat. Not only for you, but for me ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshiisuji. If I did, I doubt I'd be here now**.

**Prologue **

I was an angel…a guardian of the lives "they" saw fit; nearly a puppet at their expense. "They" meaning the elders of Mezanine or "Angelic City" An ancient city built on holy and unholy blood, and a battle ground for centuries; playing host to the war between good and evil. I could go on and on about its history but no one wants to take a trip down that road again…

My role as a guardian angel was assigned from the day my eyes first saw light and my body felt the warmth of my mothers' arms as a baby. When one parent of an angelic child holds the title of a guardian, that child, by will and by law, is to become a guardian as well; to carry on the legacy of their family name. I had no choice…no voice.

I trained day in and day out. Growing mentally to understand what my place was, and psychically to withstand the definition of what it means to protect. As guardians, rules fall into play, such as we are to protect as we see fit but NEVER interfere. Never alter your humans' decisions but rather manipulate their environment for a better outcome. Stay hidden! They must never know of your existence. This rule does not apply when an angel is in the presence of another immortal. The breaking of this rule may result in dire consequences based souly on the severity of your crime. Idealistically, demotion and/or execution.

My life changed drastically when I was assigned to Ciel Phantomhive; the Earl of Phantomhive manor and rightful heir to the Funtom Co. Located in England. He also holds the title of the "Queen's Guard-dog" meaning he performs tasks to protect her from unfortunate incidents that may come up that potentially pose a threat to her kingdom. Almost as if we play the same role yea? Needless to say, I went into this assignment completely blind; not knowing what I had gotten myself into

Boy was I in for a surprise…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Here is the well awaited first chapter. More soon! They will be coming out slow due to work and school but I will try my best!**

***I do not own Black Butler or the characters associated with such(as awesome as that would be)***

-Sequence 1-

I descended down onto the young earls' balcony, peering ever so quietly through the tall glass window. I did this occasionally; staying hidden in the shadows away from his observant eye. I find him turned slightly towards the window in his lard leather chair, leaning on one arm, resting his head on his fist, dozing peacefully at his desk, looking more like a child than ever. Like a mother, I longed to nestle him close and tuck him into bed. It's been 13 years now that I gained the rightful place as his guardian angel, and naturally I've taken a motherly liking to him. But what was I thinking? I know that I could never truly feel a part of his life unless he knew I existed, and that cannot happen…

"Well well…the poor thing is all tuckered out" My green-eyed gaze remains on his frame. A small smile crosses my lips as I keep perched on the railing nearest the window, crouching as if a stone statue. The wind begins to pick up as my black hair bellows in the breeze. Leaning against the window a bit, I continue watching silently. I had been his guardian angel since the day he was born. I've had the chance to watch him grow up into the young man he is now. I even witnessed that faithful day he made a chilling contract with his black clad butler, Sebastian; the epitome of hell at Ciel's beck and call. This demon is heir to the boy's soul when Ciels time comes to an end; a demon bound by the utter desire to devour.

I close my eyes and shake my head solemnly in remembrance of that day. Sebastian had made his appearance before I could get to the boy and I will forever hate myself for that mistake.

As if on que, I hear Ciels door creak open.

"Speak of the devil…" I mumble softly. Sebastian glides delicately into the large study with a gilded tea cart covered from top to bottom with luscious sweets and a porcelain pot of tea. His eye catches the earl sleeping and he smiles as he slowly shortens the distance between himself and the boy's desk. Letting my hair slightly fall in my face, I learn in observing the pair intently; though ducking out of view when Sebastian's eyes cut quickly at the window. Letting a soft chuckle escape my lips as I shake my head; 'He's come very close to noticing me, although I am sure the bastard knows I've been around for quite some time, yet he never peruses me…' I look thoughtful for a moment then lean back towards the window eyeing the butler yet again, taking in his ominous presence. 'Wise choice to not do so…Sebastian' I think.

"My Lord…" Sebastian calls a little louder than normal. The boy stirs; his one exposed eye fluttering open, gazing lazily out of the window then off to the corner in the direction the voice came from. He turns in his chair to face the demon full on, Sebastian smiles.

"…You seem to have fallen asleep, and with your mouth open might I add." The butler chuckles as he pours piping hot fresh tea into a shining cup, placing down in front of Ciel, as well as a fork and plate which plays vessel to a soft piece of

"Angel European Pound Cake, topped with a small dollop of finely whipped cream and half a imported strawberry" He places his hand over his chest bowing slightly. The earl scoffs, grabbing the fork and stabbing at the cake, retrieving a piece. Stopping the fork right before his mouth, Ciel looks up at Sebastian.

"I believe your humor is just made to test my patience, though I cease to find the underlined funny…stupid demon" Closing his exposed blue eye, the piece is engulfed into Ciels mouth and the small smile slips slowly from Sebastian's face, his posture becoming straight once more.

"Do forgive me master, that statement was a bit out of line on my part" The butler bows his head apologetically as he watches his master enjoy his snack. Ciel still chewing at the delicious cake shrugs and averts his eyes.

"This is alright…" He trails off a bit not wanting to let the butler know that his cooking was utter perfection. 'How on earth could he be this good at what he does?' Even though Sebastian was in fact a demon, hidden within the food prepared for his young master was care; consisting carefully of the finest picked vegetables, the freshest of meats, and specially grown fruits and grains. All to accommodate a young boy's growing body. Ciel could taste this, but instead refused to let the butler know how truly grateful he was for having Sebastian in his life. The circumstances of their bond had manifested under the darkest time in his life, but a blessing it was, none the less.

Sensing his master's reluctance, Sebastian simply smiled, moving away from the cart and pulling some papers from beneath the breast of his coat along with an envelope.

"My lord, these papers here are the request forms and contract with the American Classica Chocolate Co. After your meeting with the owner, Mr. Cassidy, upon his departure, he has asked if I would bring these to your attention once more since you declined his offer so quickly on expanding Phamtomhive candies' selling grounds to the United States. He would like you to reconsider the offer and contact him if you do so…" The butler places the small stack of papers in front of the young earl who responds with a yawn.

"I would prefer not to get involved with the Americans and their greedy habits when it comes to trading…but it would benefit my company's name, which I wouldn't want to be tarnished because of a bad deal." The boy releases a less than amused sigh. "I will think on it…"

"Very well my lord" Nodding, Sebastian places the waiting envelope on the papers.

"On that note master, it seems you've been invited to the Grand Arch Mandalas balls in east London. All the head Tradesmen will be in attendance from neighboring countries. I feel it would be wise that you yourself attend my lord. It would be very beneficial for your name and the Funtom Company…and show off how much you have improved on your dancing skills"

The butler smiles 'as a matter of factually' as the young boy ponders these matters while skimming over the thick paper between his small fingers. Sebastian was well aware of the recent bad castings his young master has been receiving over the past months. The never ending questions as to whether or not Ciel was up to or rather old enough to run such a large company on his own. 'But as a Phantomhive butler, it is my duty to help keep his name clean in any way shape or form, as well as protect him at all costs' Sebastian thought, keeping his eyes on the boy.

Defeated and unable to find an excuse not to attend, Ciel nods setting the paper down , leaning back in his large leather desk chair once more, closing his eyes. "The invitation says we may bring a guest. I suppose I should relay this message to Lady Elizabeth?" He chuckles and stifles a yawn.

Sebastian nods "I do believe it is time for young master to retire for the night" The black clad butler steps aside as the young earl stands and strides across the room and into the long hall.

I watch as both Ciel and the demon head out of the room and disappear with the door shutting behind them. A smile creeps across my face as I sigh. 'Though he is a demon, I hate to say it, but I am grateful that he watches over him when I can't do as I please…even if it is for all the wrong reason' I think to myself and shake my head. I take this chance to do a little "inside patrolling" Stepping down onto the balcony, I push my way into room through the large balcony doors/windows. I know its risky business being inside such close quarters to my guardee', but I feel I am at least entitled to this…just this once.

Ever so slowly, I make my way quietly across the room, taking in his lovely sent before making it to the door and out into the vast hallway. My black boots shuffle quietly against the maroon carpet of the as I peek curiously into random rooms.

"My goodness…I knew this place was rather large but…wow" I mutter, looking around and taking in the old artwork decorating the walls. Pictures of the young earl's family as well as past political friends look back at me. As I am about to round a corner, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as a looming dark presence permeates my senses, causing me to stop abruptly.

"Shit…" I whisper. Letting out a heavy sigh, I feel someone's gaze burning into the back of my head.

"Well…I knew a little pest had been visiting the manor, but I was completely unaware we had an inside infestation. I fear it may be time for me to exterminate. What kind of butler would I be if I was to let this annoyance continue?" A deep voice echo's slightly, taunting my ears. I turn slowly on my heel to see Sebastian standing completely still a few feet away, his pointed gaze taking in my form then connecting with mine through my raven locks; a streak of white adorning part of my bangs. Smirking casually at him, I slowly reach up into the breast pocket of my white cravat blouse that's being hugged by a tighter than usual black under bust buckled corset.

His face visibly tenses as I keep my eyes on him, cheekily pulling out a plump purple lollipop, popping it into my mouth. Sebastian blinks a few times, tilting his head a little, eyeing me curiously.

"Would you care to defend yourself, or should be end this quickly my dear? Let it be known, I am fully aware that you are not of this world, though I cannot put a finger precisely on your sent…" He trails off; his crimson eyes slowly dropping to my lips.

The butler steps a bit closer, setting down the candelabra in his hand on a side table as I suck tantalizingly on the lollipop, making sure his eyes remained fixated on my ever moving mouth. 'Angels can have fun too' I snicker inside my head. Crossing one arm around my upper stomach, I pull the lollipop from my mouth with a heavy lip smack, his eyes darting back to mine, seeming to break him of his slight trance. Eyeing the little piece of hard candy on a stick, I speak.

"My name is Thorn Clavenhart. I am an elite noble of a protection task force given from the highest holy athori-"

"A guardian angel." The butler deadpans; a look of utter annoyance playing across his face rather than being impressed. "I should have known, now that I see the mark there on your neck you're trying to conceal with your hair and collar." He shakes his head.

In a flash, the butler has me pinned against the wall making me drop my lollipop 'Damn! That was my last one' I whine to myself. His eyes glowing a soft violet, boring into my now gleaming yellow ones. Keeping our gazes locked, as if searching for something, he holds both my hands above my head one with one hand, while bringing the other up to his mouth, pulling off his glove to reveal a dark mark and blackened fingernails. His fingers then begin to trace my jawline, slowly trailing his thumb down to my chin then back up to the side of my neck, pushing my hair aside, his fingertips dancing over the mark on my neck. The mark is a seal of acceptance and servitude to the Elder Angels and proof of my ranking as a guardian angel; The Camael Sigil. This mark binds me to them.

Sebastian's eyes fall from mine and to the mark, glancing over it before stepping away slightly, letting my arms go and slipping his white glove back on, widening the distance between the two of us just a bit.

"Why are you here…angel?" he says bluntly, going back to holding my gaze with his.

"Not under my own pretenses or am I after the boy, if that's what you are thinking. I have been assigned to be Ciel's-"

"It would be wise of you to refrain from speaking of him so casually as if you know the young lord" He interrupts; his stare never breaking mine as if he's trying to torch my soul. My eye twitches as I continue.

"…as I was saying…I have been assigned to be CIEL'S guardian angel ever since the boy was born. I have been in the shadows, aiding when the time seems fitting and when you fail as his "Loyal servant" to protect his fragile form…" I step forward as I speak, my temper slowly peeking.

"I have witnessed every second of all the trials and tribulations he has been through. The unsurpassed dangers that plague his transition from a child to an adult." My voice raising as I close the gap between the demon and I, my face inches from his.

"And I've had the bittersweet pleasure of watching him make a soul damning deal to save his life with a creature so vile, all because my hands were tied. So DON'T YOU DARE tell me I do not know him! I knew him before you ever so casually made your heroic appearance in his life. A demon that's only purpose is driven by sheer greed and the insufferable urge to devour the young boy's soul!" By this time, my usual blue aura has since turned red with so much anger, I felt as if my blood would melt through my tanned mocha skin; my breathes hitched an uneven.

Sebastian's expression remains monotone. He steps back and sighs pulling out his pocket watch, peering at it then back at me.

"I still have a few things to attend to around the mansion and because of your little intrusion I am now off schedule. The night does not last forever. We will since finish this conversation at another time. For now, I will trust your word and heed your angelic title, taking note of your presence. However, if I do feel your intentions are that of the impure or untrue, I will see to it that I personally rip your wings off slowly and stab them back deeply into the open wounds ^^;" Sebastian let's his signature cross his lips.

I smirk cocking my head to the side. "I do believe that was a threat"

"No my dear, I do believe that was a promise" with that, he turns on his heel, grabbing the candelabra has sat on a table against the wall and begins walking away, down the hall.

"Be so kind as to let yourself out miss. I am sure you know your way around fairly well…" He then disappears around the hall corner.

**OH BOY! Hope you enjoyed so far. Please leave reviews! Next chapter soon! ^^**


End file.
